Power and Blood
by TitanKardinal
Summary: I would rather not write a summery, if that's alright. I tried twice but I did not like either one. Though this is a Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and OC fic.
1. Loss of Knives

**Hello, this is my first shot at a Final Fantsy fic, i hope i do well. I didn't really know what to call it, so i just let my fingers decide...**

* * *

The soft touch of the feathered wings brushed against her bare calves as she rode towards the Northern Continent. Her short blond hair was tied back with a dark blue ribbon. She slowed to a stop and climbed off the tired bird's back and stepped over to the cold sea water to wash the dried blood off her hands. She had recently been attacked by a monster, and narrowly escaped with her arm, for the beast had cut her forearm wide open. 

She reached into the breast pocket of her vest and pulled out a roll of bandages. She pulled several other items out of the cargo pocket of her capri pants, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. She turned back to the chocobo and whistled to it. The bird came right to her and brushed its soft red feathers against her bare arm.

"There there Yaku." She said to the bird, stroking its neck. She handed it some greens and looked through the pack that hung from its neck. She pulled out a tube of silver cream, which she rubbed into the wound on her arm, replacing the tube back in the chocobo's pack. She bandaged her arm and replaced the bandages in her breast pocket.

"Come on Yaku." She said to the bird and headed north to Bone City. She had been traveling for quite a while and decided to rest there for a day or two before heading back home to Gold Saucer. She heard the sound of motors behind her, but didn't bother to move because people on the road or land usually had the common sense to go around her and her stubborned animal.

Three motorcycles raced past her, causing her to stumble and fall. Yaku's eyes grew wide and he began squacking loudly.

"Yaku! Calm down!" she pleaded, but the chocobo clawed up her leg and ran away. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the bikes and ran as fast as she could after them. Lucky for her they didn't get too far away. "YOU FREAKS! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled after them. She grabbed one of the two daggers she had tucked away in her belt, the one with a jagged edge and threw it strait as she could at the bikers. She turned away and started back to where Yaku had run off, not knowing that she'd actually hit something with the knife.

The man in the back swerved and his motercycle fell over. He grunted a bit as he stood up. The other riders turned around and stopped by him.

"Can't keep your balance Loz?" asked Kadaj.

Loz had an upset expression. "What happened to my motercycle?" he asked.

"Perhapes you ran over something." Yazoo said, looking at the back tire.

Loz reached down and pulled the dagger from the back tire and held it in his hand. He now looked angry rather than upset.

"Run over a knife did you Loz?" Kadaj laughed.

Loz glared at Kadaj then back at the girl who threw the knife. His eyes narrowed and in a flash of blue light he was right in front of her.

The girl gasped a little bit from the shock, but was more surprised by Loz's Duel Hound jabbing into her stomache. Before he was able to fire it at her she fell back on the ground and tried to kick his legs out from under him.

Kadaj and Yazoo soon joined Loz's assult on her. Kadaj swung his Souba at her shoulder, but she raised her other dagger to deflect it. It was very difficult to hold off Kadaj and stay focused on Loz who was about to stun her again. If only she could get her other knife back…

Yazoo leapt in the air and pointed his gun down at her. He fired three times. The first shot was to get her attention. The second shot she deflected with the dagger, the third shot pierced her shoulder, causing her to drop the dagger on the ground. Kadaj swung his Souba at her again and slashed her back. She let out a cry of pain and fell against one of them. Unfortunatly she fell against Loz and the Duel Hound. He fired it into her, the electrical charge coursing through her body. She fell to the ground and moaned.

Kadaj laughed, Loz smirked and Yazoo nodded, the three of them turned to head back to the bikes. She reached her hand out and grabbed hold of her dagger that she'd dropped on the ground. She wasn't about to give up. She lunged out and grabbed hold of Loz's leg and shoved the dagger into it.

Loz let out a yell of pain and fell to his knees. His brothers looked back to him and the girl. She staggered to her feet, holding her shoulder. Yazoo laughed quietly and held up the Velvet Knightmare again and shot her once more. She moved quickly but wasn't able to dodge the bullet and it pierced her left arm.

She fell down again and looked up at the three men. Loz had stood again, removing the dagger from his leg and placing it in his belt with the other one. She had been disarmed, she had nothing left to fight with. This bored the three of them so they just turned to leave.

"THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AWAY!" she yelled after them.

Kadaj turned back to her, clutching the Souba in his hand. He stepped back to her and was about to stab her. Before Kadaj got the chance Yaku had run back and screeched loudly in his face and wouldn't move from the girl's side. She grabbed hold of Yaku and pulled onto his back. Yaku ran from Kadaj and his gang, and up a nearby mountain.

The three men just watched her leave and then walked back to the bikes and rode off to the forgotten city, Loz rode with Yazoo since his back tire had been destroyed. The girl stroked Yaku and told him to head to Bone City. She looked at the blood that was seeping from her and onto Yaku's beautiful red feathers. They nearly matched in hue. Though she wouldn't leave her blood on her bird. That just wasn't proper.

Yaku carried her into Bone City and she climbed off his back and went into the Inn.

"Oh dear!" said the inn keeper, coming around the counter. "What in blazes happened to you?"

"It's nothing… Don't worry about it. Can I stay here for a couple of days?"

"Of corse you can dear, you stay as long as you need to to get healed." He said.

"Thankyou. Is there a place for my chocobo to stay as well?" she asked.

"Yes, we have a small stable out back, but if you want to rent it you'll need to sign this form." The inn keeper handed her a clip board and a pen. She signed her name quickly and turned to retrieve Yaku.

The inn keeper looked at the signature, it was very hard to read. The first name he could make out, but the last name, just forget it.

She brought Yaku to the stable and put him in. "Wait here Yaku, I'm going to go clean up, then I'll be back to take care of you, alright?"

Yaku chirped a bit and she turned to go back into the inn with the pack that Yaku carried slung over her shoulder. She carried the bag up to her room and quickly washed the blood off her arms, shoulders and back. She looked in the mirror and took out some tools and began to pry the bullet out of her left arm. She was glad that she was right handed otherwise she probably wouldn't be able to do this on her own. She let out a groan and the bullet fell free. She then put the tool in her other hand and began to work on her right shoulder. Though it was very hard to keep a steady hand, after much pain and frustration, the bullet fell free. She took a clean shirt from her things and put it on so that the cuts on her back wouldn't get anything in them, and it was too hard to bandage one's self back there.

After she'd bandaged her arms, shoulder and legs from the scratches Yaku had given her before the fight, she went down to the stable to clean and feed Yaku. She opened the stable door and went to his pen and stroked his feathers.

"Sorry Yaku, I don't think we'll be going home just yet." She said to the bird. He gave her a questioning look. "That man, he took my daggers. I have to get them back." She said.

* * *

**For those of you who are wondering, she does have a name, but i just didn't want to say it yet. And Yaku means Burn in Japanese. I'm also fully aware that Gold Saucer isn't a residential area in the game, but for her it kindof is. Please Review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Red Handed

**Here is chapter two. I realize now that i forgot to do a spell check on chapter one, but i remembered for chapter two.**

* * *

She woke early the next morning, and was very stiff and sore from the fighting the previous day. She dressed quickly and pulled on her boots and threw all of her stuff in the bag that she'd brought up with her. She hurried down stairs to the stable to see Yaku. He was asleep in the straw that lay on the bottom of the pen. She whispered softly to the bird and attached her bag to him again.

Yaku didn't wake just yet so she decided to go talk to the inn keeper. She went to the counter and rang the bell. "Hello? Is anyone back there?" she looked back behind the counter.

"Yes, I'm back here, hold on a second!" The inn keeper came back from the back room. "Checking out already? Are you sure you've rested enough?"

"I'm fine." She insisted. "I may be back later. If I'm not back by nightfall, just assume that I'm not coming back." She handed the man five hundred Gil. "This should cover my expenses right?"

The man counted the money quickly. "Yes that'll do." He said with a smile. "Where are you headed?"

"I was attacked by some people yesterday. They took my weapons and I have to get them back or else I'll be completely defenseless on my way home." She sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" the inn keeper asked.

"I'll be fine. I thank you for your concerns." She smiled at him. "By any chance… Did three men on motorcycles ride through here yesterday sometime before I arrived?"

The inn keeper thought a moment. "I think so, I'm not sure. Were they all wearing black?"

"Yes, black leather and they all had silver hair." She said thinking back to the men who attacked her.

"Oh right! They did ride through here!" He said.

"Did you see which way they went?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, they headed north towards the forgotten city." He said. "You're not going after them are you?"

"I have to. They have my knives." She said, handing him one hundred more Gil. "Thank you for your information." She headed back to the stable and found Yaku just waking up. "Hello Yaku." She said to the bird.

Yaku chirped to her in greeting and stood up. She went to stroke his feathers, but as soon as she got near, he began to peck at her pocket.

"Alright, alright!" she laughed and handed the bird some Greens. She led Yaku out of the stable and climbed on his back. "Alright Yaku… To the Forgotten City." She waved to the inn keeper before Yaku darted off in a fast pace in a northward direction.

Kadaj woke in the shell shaped home early and went outside to the lake to get a drink. Yazoo had already awoken and was standing outside staring into space.

"How is he?" Kadaj answered.

"Bleeding." Yazoo responded.

"I can't believe that bitch stabbed him." Kadaj shook his head.

"Relax, it's not like he can't walk." Yazoo said calmly.

"Yes, but he limps now. How is he supposed to move quickly if he limps?" Kadaj complained.

"He was only injured yesterday, Kadaj, give Loz more time to heal than twelve hours." Yazoo said turning to go back inside the shell-shaped home. Kadaj couldn't help but think… If Mother were here then Loz wouldn't have been hurt, if she had been here she would have known what to do rather than let the girl escape after injuring his brother. If only Mother were there.

Loz had gotten up and was limping down the stairs to meet his brothers outside. Yazoo passed him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Loz you need to let your leg rest." He insisted.

"It's fine Yazoo, I can walk just fine." Loz said to his brother.

"If you insist brother, but you should still let it rest."

Loz looked at Yazoo for a moment, then turned and limped to a nearby chair and sat down, elevating his leg. "That girl was very fun to play with." Loz smirked.

"Too bad she probably died from all the wounds we inflicted upon her." Yazoo said distantly.

"True, but at least we have these to remember her by." Loz pulled one of her knives from his belt and held it up.

"Such an ineffective weapon. Honestly, must women be so stupid?" Yazoo shook his head.

"Apparently they do." Kadaj entered the house again. "It was getting too quiet out there." He said to his brothers.

Loz nodded to Kadaj with a small smile. He knew that as much as Kadaj hated to admit it, he hated being alone and longed to be near his brothers as much as he could. He felt the same way, but to a more intense degree. He couldn't think of a single time when he had been apart from his both of his brothers at the same time.

Kadaj approached Loz and took the knives from him. "You'll hurt yourself" he said. Loz narrowed his eyes at his brother, but caught Yazoo's soft chuckle and decided it was probably just good humor to Kadaj.

Kadaj went upstairs with the knives to hide them from his brother so he wouldn't 'hurt' himself with them. He thought about the girl that had done this. She had no right to attack them, to ruin Loz's tire, and not to mention his leg. What in the world was that insane woman thinking? They had never seen each other before and yet she can willingly attack them without any warning what so ever.

She rode through the mass of white trees. She had to admit they were a very beautiful sight to behold. These surroundings may have been a reason those men had come this way. Though the surroundings seemed to be bothering Yaku quite a bit. He wasn't used to so much white in one place, nor was he used to the cold surroundings. Yet he was perfectly willing to travel to the Northern Continent without any sort of rebellion. She stopped next to a large shell that was at least twelve feet high. The shell had a hole in it. She decided to look inside, hoping there wasn't an over sized crab living inside.

She entered the shell and was very surprised to find that it looked like an ordinary home on the inside, despite the fact that the floors spiraled up to the top. But there were chairs, beds, tables, even wood floors. She called back to Yaku who she had left outside to come in.

"Would you like to wait here for a while?" she asked the bird. He let out a soft chirp and went over to one of the beds and curled up on it. Normally she wouldn't allow Yaku to take a bed, but since she wasn't planning on staying long she'd let him stay for now.

She headed back outside and continued on her way by foot. This area was so large it was very hard to believe. So many different things, yet everything mostly looked the same. She passed other shell-shaped homes until the trees grew very thick around one particular path. At that point she didn't see very many other homes of that type. She decided it was best to stay off the path, just in case those men were nearby, waiting to strike. But would they really expect her to come after her weapons like this?

She wasn't entirely sure so she stepped off the path and into the thick of the trees. She kept her eye on the path for a long distance, until she couldn't see it anymore. She wondered what in the world happened to it. Had she wandered off too far and gotten lost? She headed back the way she thought the path was. She came across a small lake outside another one of the large shell-shaped homes.

It was a very beautiful scene; she wished she had a camera so she could take a picture to remember it by.

She suddenly heard voices coming from that direction, so she quickly backed into the thick of the trees again, keeping the house in view. Kadaj and Yazoo stepped outside and appeared to be talking to each other. She looked at the two men, one to the other, the two that attacked her…but where was the third? She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, just incase he may have snuck up behind her, but thankfully there was no one there.

She crept to the back of the shell, hoping to get in the back way. She reached the back side and realized there was no back way. She sighed and thought a moment. If she were to go in the front way there was a ninety two percent chance that she would be caught by those men and a seventy three percent chance that if she managed to be in the eight percent and got inside that the third man would be waiting inside and would attack her.

She remembered something someone very close to her once told her. "If there ain't a back door, make one yerself! Damnit that's what I did when I accidentally locked myself out of my hotel room, God Damnit though I had to pay for repairs. But I got in didn't I?" She smiled, hearing his voice again, even if it was just a memory. Normally she would take his advice and just make her own back door, but that would cause too much noise and she would surely be caught.

She sat down a moment to think. She eyed her boots. There was always a chance that she could be in that eight percent. Why not take a crack at it? She slowly took her boots off to quiet her foot steps and began circling the house, leaving her boots in the back. She padded softly around the edge, keeping her eyes peeled for the men, who may have heard her. Thankfully she didn't see any of them. She reached the front of the house and saw the two out front still, staring down the path. They seemed to be talking about their brother and how he was injured; it didn't even occur to her that the injury was inflicted by her.

She quietly crept inside the house, and it turned out she did beat the odds and made it inside unscathed. It also seemed that she was within the twenty seven percent chance that she'd be caught once inside, for the third man was nowhere to be seen. She quickly and quietly began searching around for her daggers but to no avail. She looked up to the higher levels of the home, which seemed to be darker than the lower levels.

She had a sneaking suspicion that her daggers would be up there. She followed the spiraling floors upwards to the darkest part of the house she spotted the knives right away, sitting in an open drawer of a desk beside one of the beds. She grinned and hurried over to the drawer and took her knives out. She grinned and then turned to leave, she thought that since getting in wasn't very hard that getting out wouldn't be much more difficult.

As soon as she turned she was met with an arm clad in black leather wrapping forcefully around her and lifting her up off the ground. The third man, Loz had been there for quite a while, watching her. She let out a loud scream.

Kadaj and Yazoo heard her scream from outside and turned to the house.

"What was that?" Yazoo asked.

"Perhaps Loz saw a spider." Kadaj joked.

"You know as well as I do that Loz doesn't scream like that." Yazoo said sternly.

Loz limped down the pathway with her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!" she screamed, trying to hit him so he'd drop her and she'd run, but she couldn't manage to kick him anywhere that hurt him. She had forgotten that she now held her daggers again and went to strike his back with her fist.

The blade pierced Loz's shoulder, causing him to let out a scream of pain. She only then realized that she had the knife in her hand and that she had stabbed him. She didn't mean to hurt him this time, it just sort of happened. She was frozen on the ground as Loz tried to hold his new wound. She noticed that he had tears welling in his eyes. She must have hurt him badly.

Before she knew it, Kadaj was holding the Souba up to her throat as Yazoo went to help Loz.

"Well, well, well." Kadaj said. "Look who managed to survive yesterday's little scrap. We were afraid we may have killed you. But since we know you're alive, we can play some more!" Kadaj laughed and brought back his sword to strike her with it.

"Wait!" she yelled out.

"What?" Kadaj said impatiently.

She got to her feet quickly and went to Loz, turning him around so she could see his back. "Oh God! What have I done?"

Loz looked back at her with a look of confusion, then back to his brothers who shared the same look. She had broken into their home, stolen from them, stabbed Loz and now she was acting sorry about it? WHY?

"Oh dear God! I can't believe this!" She dug through her pockets in a hurried manner, pulling out the several objects she kept in them. She finally came across a clean rag and held it against Loz's shoulder.

"Why are you helping him?" Kadaj questioned.

"Because he's hurt!" She said. "I can't ignore an injured person!"

Yazoo just stared at her with his confused look, shaking his head a bit. "Who ARE you?" he asked.

"My name is Midari," she said "I have a medical degree and can heal your brother…but…"

"But WHAT?" Kadaj demanded.

"I left all my supplies with Yaku; I didn't think I'd need them." Midari sighed.

"Are you really going to trust her after she just stabbed me!" Loz said then holding up two fingers "for the SECOND time might I add!"

"What other choice do we have brother?" Yazoo said. "We don't have any restore materia right now."

"Do you?" Loz looked back at Midari.

"I don't" she said. "I never use materia. I don't know how to use it properly."

"If we find this…Yaku…and bring him here with your supplies will you cure Loz?" Yazoo asked.

"I will… but you have to promise me that I can leave afterwards. I promise not to disturb you again afterwards." Midari sighed.

Kadaj looked at her, then to Loz. "Fine. Deal." He agreed. Midari held out her hand for Kadaj to shake, but he just stared at it blankly so Midari withdrew.

"How long is this going to take?" Loz asked.

"Once I get my things I'll be finished before you can say Ovoviviparous." She said.

"Ovoviveri…What?" Loz said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might do a background fic on Midari later, explaining why she has a medical degree and yet doesn't seem to be a doctor. But it would be much appreciated if you would review. I'm thinking of a summary for the story and may have it up by chapter three. Thankyou.**


	3. Ovoviviparous

**I actually started to write this chapter three different times before i actually liked it. The title for this chapter will become apparent as you read.**

* * *

She held the cloth against his shoulder, waiting for Yazoo to return with Yaku. Kadaj sat across from them, watching her closely to make sure she didn't try anything to hurt Loz again. Her arm was quickly growing tired of compressing the wound and she hoped Yazoo would return soon with her bird.

She glanced down at the ground, noticing spots of blood on the ground near Loz's leg. It only then occurred to her that she had injured him the previous evening. She needed to take care of that wound as well. She removed the cloth from Loz's shoulder and tore it in half.

Kadaj glanced at her, wondering what in the world she was doing. She handed half of the cloth to Loz and pressed the other half back onto his shoulder.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Kadaj questioned the girl.

"Press that against your leg…" she said to Loz. He did so, cringing a little bit at the pain. Midari was growing anxious, she wanted to get out of there quickly but Yazoo was taking forever to return. She lightly tapped her bare foot on the ground.

The soft padding sound bothered Kadaj more than she thought it would. "Stop." He said quickly. She stopped tapping and looked to the entrance of the home, hoping that Yazoo had returned. Alas, no one was in the opening so she had to continue waiting. She could hear Loz mumbling to himself about something. Midari listened closer to try and catch what he was saying.

"Ovovariouse? Oviparous? Vip…Vari…Ovo…" Loz was mumbling. She suppressed a laugh, finding humor in the man's inability to say 'Ovoviviparous', a word she didn't find complicated at all.

Loz seemed deep in thought, trying to say the strange word. Was it even a real word? He wasn't sure. He felt a little stupid not being able to say it, he wondered if Kadaj was laughing inwardly at him for not being able to say it. Could Kadaj even say it? Yazoo could. For sure Yazoo could say it. Not only could he say it, he probably knew what it meant, even if it wasn't a real word. Loz looked up, seeing a bag thrown down at his feet. Yazoo had returned.

"Good!" Midari exclaimed, "You found him!" Midari said. She went to the door way to give Yaku assurance that she was alright, but her bird was nowhere to be seen. She turned to Yazoo with a look of confusion. "Where's Yaku?"

"Back where I found him. He wouldn't come with me." Yazoo explained. "But I brought the bag."

Midari examined the bag. The strap had been broken by what appeared to be a gun shot. "You shot Yaku?" she gasped.

"Only the bag. Your bird is fine."

Loz looked up to Midari, "What was that word again?"

"Ovoviviparous." She replied. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." She picked up the bag and pulled him up to one of the higher levels of the house.

Yazoo looked to his younger brother. "Why can't Loz say Ovoviviparous?"

"Why CAN you say it?" Kadaj complained. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't say it either. "Is that even a word?"

Yazoo looked forward. "It means producing eggs that are hatched within the body, so that the young are born alive without placental attachment." Kadaj stared at him wondering how in the world he knew that. "Certain reptiles and fish have this trait." Yazoo continued. "It's simple biology really."

"Define simple." Kadaj muttered.

Yazoo was about to state several definitions of simple, but was cut off by Kadaj. "I wasn't serious Yazoo!"

Midari stopped by one of the beds and turned to Loz. "Take your shirt off please." She instructed.

Loz stared for a moment, and then unzipped his shirt the rest of the way, disposing of the leather garment on the ground beside him. Midari motioned for him to lie down so she could get to work on his shoulder. Loz did so, still mumbling and trying to pronounce that accursed word. He looked up at Midari again, seeing that she had pulled out a needle and syringe from the bag and was filling it with some strange substance.

He didn't ask questions until she went to inject him with the substance. His arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked the girl.

"I'm numbing your shoulder so it won't hurt while I'm working." She replied.

"Don't touch me with that thing!" Loz commanded.

"But…"

"No!" Loz said again. "Don't touch me with it."

Midari sighed and put the syringe away. "Suit yourself" she sighed. She took out the cream she had rubbed on her arm the day before and squirted a little bit onto her fingers.

"What is that?" Loz asked.

"It's going to disinfect the wound." She answered. She reached out and rubbed the cream on the stab. It stung like the surface of the sun; Loz wasn't expecting that at all and let out a cry of pain, while clutching the sheets of the bed.

Kadaj and Yazoo rushed up to where Midari was working. Yazoo shoved her away and knelt beside Loz.

"Are you alright?" he asked his brother.

"He's fine!" Midari shouted out, but realized that she shouldn't have said anything, finding herself face to face with Kadaj's Souba again.

"What did she do to you?" Yazoo asked.

Loz grunted as the pain subsided, relaxing his grip on the sheets, but did not answer his brother.

"All I did was disinfect his wound!" she said.

"Did I say you could speak?" Kadaj pushed the Souba closer to her.

"I'm fine…" Loz finally said. His brothers turned to him. "I wasn't expecting it to hurt that much." He admitted. "But I'm fine."

Kadaj glared back at Midari, lowering the Souba. She nodded and stepped back to Loz. Yazoo and Kadaj stepped back and observed, mainly to make sure she didn't hurt Loz again.

"Ovova…okay I still can't get OW!" Loz shouted.

Midari started to stitch up Loz's shoulder.

"It's not really that hard." Midari sighed, while stitching Loz's shoulder. Kadaj nearly lunged at her again when Loz cried out, but she looked up at him, letting him know that he was fine.

"Yes it is!" Loz complained, cringing at the stitching going on in his back.

"Say Oh."

"Oh. OW!"

Midari giggled a little bit. "Say Voh."

"Voh."

"Vi" Midari smiled.

"Vi"

"Vip" She began to feel like a grade school English teacher.

"Vip"

"Are"

"Are."

"Us."

"Us." Loz felt a little stupid having been walked through the word. It had such simple sounds, yet he couldn't get them to come out right without becoming tongue tied.

"Ovoviviparous." Midari said slowly, being sure that she made each syllable clear for him to understand.

"Ovoviverpi…SCREW IT I CAN'T SAY IT!" Loz shouted. "OUCH! DAMN IT!"

Kadaj couldn't help but laugh at his brother for failing to say it after having been walked through it.

"I'd like to hear YOU say it Kadaj…" Yazoo grinned.

"Uh… Well…" Kadaj looked around. "Oviparous." He said quickly.

"That's close," Midari said. "But it's not the right word."

Yazoo stared ahead again and defined what Kadaj had said. "Producing eggs that hatch after being expelled from the body." He said. "This trait is found in birds, as well as most reptiles and fish, as well as monotrems."

Loz looked at Yazoo the way Kadaj had done before and was doing now. Yazoo looked from one brother to the other.

"Simple biology" he said again.

Midari finished up with Loz's shoulder and cut the threads free. "I'm finished with your shoulder, would you like me to fix your leg as well?"

"Will it hurt as much as my shoulder does?" Loz asked.

"It won't if you let me numb it first." She answered truthfully.

"No." Loz said, remembering the syringe and the needle.

"Fix his leg." Kadaj said. He didn't want Loz limping anymore it was becoming annoying, even if he had only been limping for a day.

Midari nodded. "Okay," she turned back to Loz. "You have a couple of options; I need you to uncover your calf so I can stitch your leg."

"Okay." Loz said. Before Midari could even suggest rolling the leg up, he went ahead and just pulled his pants off and lay back down naked on the bed. Midari blushed a little bit, but felt ashamed for doing so. Most other doctors wouldn't have minded at all seeing a naked human before them, but she was still young and not as experienced as other doctors so it still bothered her just a little.

Midari rubbed the cream into the wound on the back of Loz's calf before stitching it. He was more prepared for the sting this time, but a grunt managed to escape his throat. She was glad that she wasn't thrown against a wall this time. She went to stitch his leg but as soon as she touched him again, he jerked and kicked her hand away.

"Please hold still." She asked him. Loz glared back at her.

"You keep hurting me." He said.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I'm not meaning to. It wouldn't hurt if you'd just let me numb the area!"

"NO!" Loz shouted again.

Midari was growing more frustrated by each passing minute. She went to stitch his leg again, but was kicked again. "Would you please stop?" she asked.

Yazoo grinned at Midari's irritation. Loz laughed a little bit, knowing that he was being quite the nuisance to her. She reached down again, grabbing hold of his ankle so he couldn't kick her and began stitching.

"OUCH!" Loz shouted and kicked her with his other leg.

"Fine!" Midari complained. "You don't want my help, I'll leave!" she turned to leave.

"Stay." Kadaj's cold voice rang out. Midari turned to the young man. He pointed to Loz. "Fix him." He ordered.

"Only if someone holds him still." Midari argued. Kadaj looked at Yazoo, giving him a silent order to hold their brother still while Midari worked. She nodded and returned to her work, this had all taken longer than she had expected. She thought she would finish in about forty minutes, an hour a tops, but she was only now getting to work on his leg and an hour had already passed quickly.

After thirty minutes she had the leg stitched. She placed the needle into her bag and pulled the bandages from her breast pocket and wrapped Loz's leg.

Loz sat up and pulled his pants back on as Midari went to cover his shoulder before he pulled his shirt back on. She just finished when Loz opened his mouth to say something.

"Ovoviviparous." He said. Yazoo and Kadaj stared at him blankly, and Midari's jaw dropped slightly.

"Wow, that's right!" she exclaimed.

"I know." Loz said flatly, pulling his shirt on.

"Strange thing is, I finished right when you said that." She smiled. "Didn't take long at all did it?"

"It took you two hours." Kadaj stated.

Midari paused. "Even so, I finished before he said it. And now that I've helped you I'm going back home." She tied the broken strap of her bag together and slung it over her shoulder to go back to Yaku. The three men followed her down the spiraling floors to the entrance of the house. She was almost out, finally going to get away, go home with Yaku to Gold Saucer. Right as she crossed the thresh hold, a sudden pain was inflicted on the back of her skull and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Kadaj replaced the Souba in its sheath and looked down at Midari. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You're far too much fun."

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this so far, please read and review**


	4. The Silent Whisper

**Sorry I'm still not liking any of the summaries i write. and i think i may have forgotten to do spell check again. Sorry, though please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The only thing that was felt was the prick of a needle entering her neck. Her eyes fluttered open, to see that she was being held in a standing position at the edge of the lake outside the shell shaped home. She was unsure who was holding her, or how she got there, all she thought about was the needle in her neck. Who was injecting her? And what was being injected?

It suddenly occurred to her what was happening as she felt her limbs go numb. She turned her head to see Yazoo smirking at her, holding a syringe in his hand. Kadaj stood near him, holding a black bottle which she kept very strong solution in. If too much was injected it could kill. She turned the other direction to see that Loz was the one holding her up. Why were they doing this to her? Was this their way of thanking her for helping them?

"Why…?" she managed to say. She heard Kadaj laugh behind her.

"Let's see what happens to the specimen when it's submerged in water!" Kadaj suggested. Was that all she was? A specimen? A play thing? Just a little toy for them to expiriment with? They were using her tools, her chemicals, her medicine. She now understood why eveyone told her she was too prepared. Her overpreparation was the reason they had something to inject her with. She felt the numbness spread from her toes and fingertips up to her wrists and ankles. Once it reached her chest… she would die.

Kadaj said to submerge her in water. She wouldn't exactally call it that. Loz picked her up by the throat and threw her into the lake. The numbness had spread past her elbows and knees. She couldn't move her arms to stay afloat. She began to sink to the bottom of the lake. She held her breath as she sunk to the bottom. The numbness was spreading rather quickly, but she knew it would slow down once it reached her shoulders. She calculated from that information that she would be killed off by the numbness in aproxamately fifteen minutes.

She then remembered that she wasn't able to breathe anymore and that would hasten the effects of the chemical, not to mention she needed oxygen to live anyways. That would probably reduce her living time to two minutes. Could she escape in two minutes? Not unless she could move. She hit the bottom of the lake, pressure building up on the sides of her head. She thought it would probably be best if she were to just let go of her breath and die, but something inside told her to hold on.

Her eyes shifted in the darkness of the water, feeling the numbness reach her waist. She thought she heard something, but it was probably just her immagination. It was probably impossible to hear anything due to the pressure build up in her ears. She began to wonder if one of them would dive in after her to save her from drowning. But no, they just stood at the edge of the lake, watching her die, all grinning at her death. What was so satisfying to them about her dieing? Did she really diserve this? Or was this their way of thanking her for trying to help them? Did it really matter?

She heard it again. A whisper. A whisper in the dark of the water. "Wonderful" she thought, knowing that someone speaking to her here was impossible. "I'm losing mental copasity due to lack of oxygen now." She thought.

"You'll be alright." The voice said to her. It was a soft, gentle, female voice. A voice that reminded Midari of her mother. The difference was there was no disappointment heard in this voice.

"Who are you?" Midari thought.

"I'm a friend, Midari, I can help you escape." The voice made her feel warm inside. "Trust me Midari, you'll be alright."

"How can I trust what I don't see? How can you save me when I am unable to move? And even if you can pull me to the surface I'll die from this drug anyways." She told the voice.

The voice laughed softly, it wasn't a mock, it wasn't to make her feel stupid, it was to consol her. "You'll be fine, I won't be pulling you up. You can do that on your own." The voice said. "Give me your hand."

Midari watched as a feminine hand with silver bracelets appeared in front of her. "I can't move…" Midari admitted.

"Then let me help you." The voice said to her kindly. The hand extended down to her own and wrapped around hers. The grip pulled her to her feet. She stood on the bottom of the lake, feeling as though she were facing someone real, but she could see nothing, not even the hand that had assisted her. She felt the numbness fade from her body, slowly but surely. She silently thanked the voice and pushed off the bottom of the lake and out of the water. She pulled herself up on the edge away from the three who threw her in there, breathing heavily, forgetting that they could easily catch her.

"Yaku…" she breathed heavily, wishing that she was close to her bird. She stumbled to her feet and began to walk towards where she had left the bird.

"How in the world did she survive that?" Kadaj asked.

"She should not be able to stand, much less walk." Yazoo stated.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Kadaj admitted.

"Especially since she didn't die." Loz nodded.

"It really is a pitty." Kadaj shook his head.

"I suppose we could kill her in another manner." Yazoo said. They watched as she stumbled down the path slowly. "It's sad how she has forgotten about us."

"Maybe she just thinks we're letting her go." Loz suggested.

"Like we would" Kadaj laughed.

Midari didn't even hear their conversation, and just kept walking forward, thinking of no one but Yaku. The only friend she needed… Yaku, her pet, her friend, her child. She wished to see him again.

Loz was suddenly right behind her in a flash of blue light. "Going somewhere?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened, she had completely forgotten that he was there. She didn't have time to react when he threw an arm around her dripping wet figure, throwing her over his shoulder. She didn't resist like before, she was too tired. She fell against his shoulder, wanting to sleep, wanting to die. She looked at the lake, "You said I'd be alright." She said to the whisper that had saved her.

Loz looked back at her, wondering what she was talking about. He assumed she was talking to him. "I didn't ever say that." He told her.

"I didn't mean you." She sighed. Loz dropped her on the ground in front of his younger brothers.

"Now what do we do with her?" Loz questioned.

"I don't have any ideas right now." Kadaj shrugged.

"We should tie her up for later use." Yazoo suggested.

"Do we have any rope?" Loz asked.

"Use her shoe laces for now." Yazoo suggested.

"She's not wearing shoes." Kadaj pointed out.

"She was two days ago." Yazoo insisted.

"Well she isn't now." Kadaj said.

"Behind the house." Midari sighed.

"Huh?" Loz turned to her.

"they're behind the house." She sighed. She had given up for the day, she was too tired to care right now. She wanted rest. She could rest if she was tied up, couldn't she? She would have to think of a way to escape later, when she had more energy. Kadaj disappeared behind the house for a moment and returned with Midari's boots, pulling the laces out from them to bind her wrists.

She still put up no fight as they tied her hands behind her, making sure it was too tight for her to escape. She closed her eyes, desperate for sleep, but wasn't granted it just yet.

Kadaj yanked her to her feet and pushed her inside, leading her up the spiraled floors to where the three beds sat. He pushed her down inbetween two of the beds and turned to leave. He turned back to her briefly.

"Any attempts at escape, and I WILL kill you." Kadaj held the Souba to her throat.

After she was sure he was out of earshot, she whispered a question to him which she didn't want the answer. "What's stopping you

* * *

**Thankyou. Please Review. I will update as soon as time permits.**

now?"


	5. Yaku

**Currently opperating on my brother's computer because mine is broken.**

* * *

"How long are you keeping me here?" she asked as one of the men came to check on her.

"As long as Kadaj wants you here." Replied the man. It was Loz. "I honestly don't know why he wants you here."

"Then let me go!" she begged.

"I can't do that." Loz said, leaving her sit, tied up in the highest part of the house.

Midari was thinking about Yaku, how long had she been away from him? It had to have been at least three days now… three long days. Had he stayed in that house the whole time or did he leave to go back home? Was he finding anything to eat? Midari honestly didn't care about anything else, as long as she knew Yaku was okay. She had to see him, but she couldn't get away.

Yazoo stood in his usual place outside, It was usually his job to bring the girl her meals. He thought that was a cruddy job. Kadaj got the fun job of torturing her. Loz didn't really do much of anything except torment her with words. That should have been his job, he knew more words than Loz. He knew more words than Kadaj. In fact, he probably knew more words than that girl.

His elder brother came outside after seeing her upstairs. "Go feed her" he said bluntly.

"I fed her already." Yazoo stated.

"Feed her again." Loz said.

"Why?"

"Because Kadaj told you to." Loz said.

"Fine." Yazoo reached in the girl's bag and found the dried food she kept in there, it didn't seem very appetizing to him, so how could that girl stand to eat this crap?

It didn't really matter to him though, it wasn't like he was the one eating it. He headed up to where they were keeping her and threw the crap at her feet. "Eat" he said and turned to leave her.

"Your name is Yazoo, right?" she quickly learned their names by hearing them say them to each other, osmosis if you will.

"That's right." He said, and turned back to her. "Why?"

"You're the one who fetched my bag from Yaku, am I right?"

"Once again, that's correct, and once again, Why?" Yazoo was beginning to get irritated.

"Could you take me to him?" she asked.

"To who?" Yazoo asked, he didn't really think that she could want to see such a disgusting creature such as that bird. Why did people ride those things anyways? They weren't fast, they had to be fed constantly, and when they died, then you can't just trash the body and get a new one like you could a motorcycle. They were simply a waste of time. Well actually they COULD cross rivers and climb mountains, and some could even cross oceans, but that's what airships were for. Not that they had one, but whatever.

"Please Yazoo, take me to Yaku." Midari begged. "I need to see him, please"

'Women' Yazoo thought. 'so pathetic, so attached to worthless creatures.' He let out a sigh. "How do I know this isn't some attempt to escape?" he asked.

"I'll leave everything I need behind, my daggers, my bag. I just have to see Yaku, Please Yazoo," Midari looked so pathetic begging like this.

"You really are pathetic you know." Yazoo said turning away from her.

"PLEASE!" she screamed. "I WON'T STOP SCREAMING UNTIL YOU TAKE ME TO HIM!"

Yazoo cringed, her voice was so irritating when it was at an acceptable level, but raised to this volume it was unbearable. And unless he took her to see that damn bird she wouldn't stop. Kadaj would become aggravated, Loz would be upset, she had to be silenced. But no, he wasn't allowed to kill her, Kadaj wasn't done playing with her. What was so fun about her anyways? What did Kadaj see in her? He often thought this to himself.

All he could come up with as an answer though was that she didn't give up easily and could confuse Loz quickly. What a stupid reason for keeping such a pathetic woman. Her shouts were getting louder, more irritating. She was giving him a headache. This had to stop.

"Silence!" he commanded her. "I'll take you to see the bird if you just be silent."

Midari instantly quieted and smiled. 'Don't worry Yaku, I'll be there soon' she thought.

Yazoo pulled her to her feet and followed her down the spiral floors, holding her wrists tightly behind her, just in case she thought she could escape.

He removed her restraints when they got to his bike.

"Taking her somewhere Yazoo?" Loz said, leaning against the entrance.

"For a little bit." Yazoo said without looking at his brother.

"Just get her back before Kadaj returns." Loz said before going back inside. Loz apparently didn't care much for the girl either. So why were they keeping her here? Why were they letting her live? Kadaj would probably never tell them.

"Hold onto me." Yazoo stated, starting the motorcycle. Midari had never ridden one before, but decided it was probably like riding Yaku only faster, she held onto Yazoo's shoulders, but quickly moved them to his waist when he started off at a high speed. He apparently wanted to make this trip as fast as he could, because where she'd left Yaku was within a reasonable walking distance.

They were outside the house in less than five minutes. "Go in, see the bird and we'll go." Yazoo said, getting off the bike.

"Thank you Yazoo." She said, and entered the house. "Yaku? You here?" she looked to the bed where he lay before, he wasn't there. "Yaku?" She began to walk up the spiral floor of the house. She saw a warm light beam shining from the ceiling, if Yaku was there, he'd be in that light beam, somewhere where it was warm. She stared into the light…

Yazoo's attention jerked towards the house when he heard Midari's ear shattering scream. He hurried into the house after her, quickly finding her on the higher levels of the house. She was knelt down by a large red body. Yaku was on the ground, lying in the light beam. He was dead.

"YAKU!!!" Midari cried. She leaned over the body, moving the bird's head to her lap. "How did this happen?" she cried, "He couldn't have starved to death this quickly!"

Yazoo stared at her and the dead bird. Did she care more for that bird than she did herself? He thought back to when he retrieved her bag from the bird, he had to shoot the bag off of him, Did he accidentally shoot the bird in the process? No, he couldn't have.

Midari ran her hand over his neck. She found dried blood in his feathers. "You did shoot him!" she cried. "Why did you shoot him?"

"I didn't shoot him" Yazoo stated.

"You did!" she shouted. She turned and grabbed Yazoo's wrist and pulled him down next to her. "Look!" she pointed to a gunshot wound. Yazoo stared, seems he did shoot the bird, oh well.

"Let's go." Yazoo said. "It's better that you forget about this."

"NO!" Midari cried. "I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

"It's too late." Yazoo said "He's dead."

"He's still warm!" She cried. "He hasn't been dead long!"

"You're not going to leave it are you?" Yazoo sighed.

"No!" She sobbed.

"Fine." Yazoo said, pulling a small pouch from his pocket. He took a pinch of red down feathers from the pouch and sprinkled them over Yaku's body.

"Phoenix down?" Midari asked. She looked down to Yaku. He began to breathe again. His eyes fluttered open and he chirped in greeting to Midari.

"YAKU! YOU'RE OKAY!" she hugged the bird lightly. Yazoo stared, this kind of affection for an animal was sickening. Midari fed the bird and spoke quietly to it. She left greens for him to eat.

"Yaku" she whispered to the chocobo, "If I don't come back in a week, Go home without me, these greens should last you until then, okay?" Yaku nodded to her in showing that he understood.

"Come on, we're going now." Yazoo said, pulling her to her feet.

"Okay… Bye Yaku!" she waved to the bird as Yazoo dragged her away. "Thank you Yazoo for letting me do this."

"mm hmm" Yazoo replied. He swung his leg over the bike and waited for Midari to get on. Before she did, she bent down to his level and kissed him on the cheek. Yazoo blushed a little bit. "What was that for?"

"Just saying thank you." She smiled.

Yazoo nodded and took her back to the base.

* * *

**Please Review, don't know when next update will be, nor do i know when my computer will be fixed.**


	6. An Unexplainable Bond

**I have my PC back, but it might take a while to get back into things. Plus i'm going on vacation tomorrow morning.**

* * *

Yazoo stared into space. He didn't know what to think, this sensation that this woman gave to him. He'd never felt anything like it before. He was completely fascinated by her, especially how she had managed to baffle him this much. He never told Kadaj or Loz what she had done, nor did he tell them that he revived her beloved Yaku.

He couldn't tell them, they would think he had gone soft. He had not gone soft. He turned away from his spot by the lake and went inside, completely ignoring his brothers. He climbed to the top of the shell where Midari was held. He would see just how clever this girl was.

Midari leaned against the wall of the room, asleep. She didn't hear Yazoo enter due to her unconscious state. She awoke with a shriek when he touched her. Still lost in the illusion of her dream she lashed out at Yazoo as best she could from the binding on her wrists. She could not reach him, but soon came to realize where she was.

"Nightmare?" Yazoo questioned.

"I guess you could say that." Midari said quietly, more to herself than to Yazoo.

"I see." Yazoo nodded. "We seem to have that effect on people."

Midari wasn't listening. She stared strait ahead reliving the dream. 'Say, hold still, this will only hurt a second.' She cringed. 'BACK OFF YOU CREATEN, SAY IS MINE!' she remembered those voices, she remembered Say, but she remembered most, how Say came to an end. She heard the end of her dream in her head. Say's voice. 'STOP IT, BROTHER! YOU'LL ONLY KILL YOURSELF! STOP!' but no matter what Say shouted the engines ignited, and Say ceased to exist. Her brother escaped without a scratch, but Say was gone.

"Have you ever known someone who you new would never be there again?" Midari asked Yazoo.

"I haven't. Though Kadaj feels the presence of someone we've lost. He feels that he's going to return. Why?" Yazoo looked at her. "Did you lose a friend?"

"Something like that." Midari replied. "Even if she survived, she wouldn't be the same again."

"It doesn't really matter, she's part of the lifestream now, as you will be someday." Yazoo said.

"What about you? Are you saying you'll live forever?" Midari seemed very angry.

"Maybe, Maybe not. To be perfectly honest I'm not sure what I mean." Yazoo said.

Midari sighed. "I don't blame her brother. I blame the men who were trying to hurt her."

"I never asked who you blamed." Yazoo stated. And to be honest with himself, he didn't care. He didn't really care who she blamed for her friend's death, or whoever it was that died.

"Hey, I want to thank you again, for saving Yaku." She said looking him in the eye. She was brave, no one ever looked him in the eye, not even Loz or Kadaj. None of them were ever looked in the eye.

"Whatever you say." Yazoo sighed. "I only did it to silence you."

"If you say so." She sighed.

"What are you doing up here?" Kadaj looked at Yazoo.

"I was only talking to her." Yazoo stated.

"Did I say you could talk to her?" Kadaj glared at Yazoo.

"So I need permission now?" Yazoo argued.

"I can make it so you need permission to breathe." Kadaj fought back.

Midari felt that was a little harsh, but did it really matter to her?

"And what's this she said about saving Yaku? Who is Yaku?" Kadaj demanded.

"Her bird. I only saved it so she would shut up. She was giving me a headache."

"Headache or not, that was a pretty stupid move." Kadaj said. He dragged Yazoo down the spiral hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Yazoo asked.

"We're getting supplies. NOW."

"So we're just going to leave her here by herself?" Yazoo questioned. "Without a guard?"

"I never said that." Kadaj said. "Loz will watch her."

"I will?" Loz looked up from the adjustments on the Duel hound he had been working on.

"You will." Kadaj said.

"Fine. Just make sure not to forget anything… again." Loz groaned. He could never trust them to remember everything. If they had all gone then nothing would be forgotten, but since one of them had to stay and watch the girl, something surely would be forgotten. It would probably be something insignificant but would later become important.

Loz watched his brothers drive off. What trouble could that girl possibly be? She was tied up and couldn't go anywhere, so Loz decided not to worry about it and finished working on the Duel hound before relaxing against the wall for a rest.

* * *

**I'll try and update when i get home, Sorry it is so short.**


End file.
